Yuki finally finds out why
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Why the hell does Kyo want to beat Yuki anyway? Sure, WE all know, but has anyone bothered to explain things to poor Yuki? Turns out, this info could change a few things... even if he says it doesn't. rated T cause... well Fruits Basket is morbidly dark!


**So I always thought, how on earth can Yuki _hate_ Kyo so? I mean, granted, he can be rather annoying, and a pain, but still! Yuki dealt with Haru when he was younger, didn't he? And he can't grant the same understanding to Kyo, despite their differences? Especially considering _why_ the guy wants to beat him so badly... then it struck me... _maybe Yuki doesn't know! _Maybe no one's bothered to _tell_ him about the deal with Akito and Kyo being locked up for the rest of his life. I mean seriously, that family can keep secrets like nobody's business. And I mean, if Yuki _did_ know, and _still_ hated him? That would just be _low..._**

**So here it is, Yuki finally being told the whole truth, and how he deals with it. I'm rather proud of him, actually...**

**Anyways, please, enjoy!**

"All Right, that's it!" Kyo had tried to attack Yuki once more, this time with a sneak attack in the kitchen. This time, however, Yuki was not going to settle for taunting him back and putting up a few blocks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded to know, "You know, I've never thought about it before but yesterday Miss Honda brought up a very good point. Why do you want to beat me?" Kyo stopped his attack mid strike surprise on his face. "Why do you find it so important to defeat me in armed combat that you dedicate your life to it?" Yuki persisted, "What is the point?"

"Don't tell me you don't know, you dam rat!" Kyo yelled at him, "You know perfectly well-"

"Clearly, I don't," Yuki said, glaring, "So why don't you explain yourself and your ridiculous obsession to me?" Kyo opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and took a step back, turning away.

"Akito…" Kyo cleared his throat, then tried again. "Akito said he'd accept me into the Zodiac, if I beat you." Kyo's head whipped around at the sound of Yuki's fist crashing into the counter, Kyo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dam him!" Yuki hissed out, "Dam him to hell!" Kyo just stood there, stunned, as Yuki lifted his gaze to look Kyo in the eyes. "What's the deadline?" he asked.

"This New Years." Yuki nodded, clearly thinking something over. After a few moments, he spoke.

"I'm going to train you."

"Wha-?" Kyo was completely confused. Yuki smirked.

"I'm going to train you, teach you everything I know," Yuki persisted, "until one day you actually _can _beat me. Then I'll get to see the look on Akito's face."

Kyo still looked confused and shocked.

"I may hate you, but I hate Akito even more," Yuki explained, "He's evil, cruel and manipulative, giving you a task he _knew_ you couldn't complete, then offering you everything you wanted in return-

"Hey!" Kyo protested, catching on to Yuki's subtle insult.

"And finding a way to make _my_ life miserable in the process."

"And who said I'd even let you train me, you dam rat!" Kyo yelled, trying to fight off his confusion.

"You want to beat me don't you?" Yuki asked him, "You want to be a member of the Zodiac, don't you? That's all you've ever wanted, isn't it, you stupid cat. If you'd had any sense you'd run the hell away from this family. Even as an outcast you feel the sting of being a Zodiac member, but no, you still want more-

"This isn't about that!" Kyo insisted.

"Oh no, then tell me, what is this about?"

Kyo was silent for a moment, glaring Yuki down, before a look of understanding crossed his face. Then, he smirked. Kyo smirked, and leaned back, one hand in his pocket, looking Yuki up and down, as if seeing him for the first time.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, clearly enjoying his hold over the fuming Yuki, "And all this time I thought you were just pulling my tail. But no, you're just ignorant. Should have known they wouldn't bother to tell you. Hell, they weren't even gona tell me, but I found out anyways. That's when I went to Akito…" Kyo reached up with one hand to run his fingers through his hair, his face turned away as he thought on the first time he'd found out about his future as the cat.

"When I come of age," he said, from some far away place, "They're gona lock me up in some house in a secluded part of the Soma compound. I'll never be allowed out, and no one will be allowed to see _me,_ cept for a couple maids hired from outside the family to feed me food and bring me laundry. I stay there till the day I die." Yuki's face drained of all color, not that Kyo noticed.

"They lock you up…" Kyo snapped out of his musings and finally noticed how pale Yuki's face had become. He smirked.

"Yeah rat boy, they lock me up."

"But… but you're the cat…" Yuki protested, "You'll die in a cage like that, you'll waste away to nothing!"

"Yeah well," Kyo said, "I think that's part of the point really, keep me from getting too _dangerous_ and all…"

"That's sick," Yuki said venomously. Kyo blinked.

"You don't have to get all worked up over it," he argued frowning, "It's not like I want your pity or nothing-

"_No one_ deserves that," Yuki told him forcefully, "Not even you. And to use this competition between us… Akito wants you broken," Yuki seethed as he put the pieces together, "He wants you to be so disappointed in yourself for failing that you accept your fate without a murmur! And then there's the added bonus of heaping _guilt_ on me for standing in the way of the one thing that could have _saved_ you from a life of misery. He will _not _get away with this!" Kyo gulped.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What I said I was going to do," Yuki informed him, "Be outback of the house tomorrow at five in the morning, we'll begin your training," he said as he stormed out of the kitchen. Kyo stared blankly after him.

"But you hate mornings!" he finally called after him. Getting no response, Kyo assumed Yuki had left when-

"I hope you know this doesn't change anything," Yuki added, popping his head back in the kitchen, "I still hate you. Stupid Cat."

"Yeah?" Kyo yelled back, "Well I hate _you_, you dam rat!"

But you see, the thing is, they _didn't_ hate each other. Not really. Not anymore.

**So, is the ending any good at all? I keep wavering. One minute I think it's the boss and the next I think it needs serious work. Ah well. So is life.**

**I'm rather proud of the rest of it though. And Yuki giving Kyo training _himself?_ I still feel that was a stroke of brilliance there. I mean, eventually, he'll have to beat him. True, this will let Yuki know all of Kyo's weaknesses as well, but I think he already know those, so, can't get any worse, right?**

**Anyway, I just thought it was about time that actual hate turned to well meaning banter, you know? Who else is with me on this, anyone?**

**Anyhoo, hoped you liked it, and as always, thank you so much for taking the time to read!**

**Thanks again!**

**Gwen**


End file.
